


All the strength of a raging fire

by silvermoongirl10



Series: The difference between victory and defeat [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives are Twins, Family, Gen, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoongirl10/pseuds/silvermoongirl10
Summary: In 32 ABY at a special moment for their family, Fives reflects on his family and how important his twin is to him.(Set 51 years after the Clone Wars.)
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives
Series: The difference between victory and defeat [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065761
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	All the strength of a raging fire

**Author's Note:**

> I totally forgot to mention that the clone's advanced aging was reserved a few months after the war by Obi-Wan's friend Healer Bant. I forgot to mention this because I talked about it in my codywan series and so thought I had also mentioned it in this series.
> 
> I'm not super happy with this fic, but this was the best I could do with it as I always planned to have a fic set far in the future so we could see where everyone was in their lives.
> 
> There is still one more fic in this series to come as I am still writing it, it will be set during the Clone Wars.

Fives knew he probably looked like a fool with how wide his smile was, but he didn’t care. He was stood in the Council Room as Rem Knighted her youngest Padawan, overseen by Obi-Wan’s youngest Padawan Aliyash, who had been Head of the Order for one year. Rem’s youngest Padawan being Annileen’s oldest daughter. When Annileen turned eighteen she started to work in the Temple hanger as an engineer, there she met and fell in love with Carrick, and they were married when they were both twenty-three. Carrick was an orphan and had never been given a last name so he took Annileen’s when they were married. So, when their eldest daughter, Nyra was born two years after they were married, and Myri two years after Nyra. Fives and Echo got to see their family expand and their chosen last name live on.

Another point of pride was when Nyra was shown to be Force sensitive, Fives knew she would become a great Jedi Knight and that the last name of Domino would live on in the history of the Jedi. Considering the views some beings held about Fives and his brothers being clones, it was very satisfying for him to see a Jedi walking around the galaxy with the last name that was chosen in honour of his lost batchmates.

While Nyra was destined to be a Jedi, following Rem and Reeft in the Diplomatic Corps. Myra had taken after Echo and moved into teaching, she was working with the younglings in the Creche and was teaching them literature and numeracy. Both girls took after their mother, sharing the same tanned skin tone, the same brown eyes and black hair. Nyra and Myri actually looked like identical twins, something that got them the nickname ‘Domino twins junior’.

Fives turned to his brother and smiled seeing the proud look on his twin’s face. After Annileen turned eighteen Fives had thought Echo might decide to go back out on missions with Reeft, especially as Rem was Knighted and Reeft was alone again. However, he was surprised when Echo revealed he really enjoyed teaching and had decided to remain teaching in the Temple. Fives couldn’t deny that he breathed a huge sigh of relief that day, but part of him was worried that Echo was only saying that because he didn’t want to worry anyone. Remembering vividly how much Echo struggled in the first five months after the war when he stuck it out in Temple Security to please Fives. But Echo had promised him that he wasn’t trying to please anyone, he really did enjoy teaching the Padawans.

For a moment Echo wobbled on his feet and Fives immediately grasped onto his twin’s arm to help hold him upright. “I’m alright,” whispered Echo, not wanting to draw attention to himself as Annileen, Carrick, Myri and Reeft all stepped forward to congratulate Nyra on her Knighting.

“I know,” replied Fives with a smile, but it was a tight smile. Recently Echo had been getting ill a lot and while all his old injuries had been healed for decades, his body could still get stiff and ache. At one point Fives had been really concerned that he was going to lose his brother. But Echo had kept fighting, determined to see Nyra Knighted as a Jedi Knight.

Fives followed Echo’s gaze to watch as Reeft embraced both Rem and Nyra. It had been funny for Echo and Fives when Rem had chosen Nyra to be her Padawan. Echo had joked that the Force had already planned who Rem’s Padawan would be, thus making sure Echo found and adopted Annileen when she was a baby.

As he looked back at his twin, Fives marvelled at how strong his brother was. There had been so many times over the years when he could have lost Echo. The Rishi Moon outpost, the Citadel, Umbara, Jabiim, Kreeling and his recent illness. But every time Echo got knocked down, he always got back up.

Echo gently pulled his arm from Fives’s grasp and slung his arm over Fives’s shoulders. “This is a great day ori’vod.”

“It definitely is vod’ika,” replied Fives softly. “I’m just glad you’re standing here to see it.” He almost cursed himself for his words, but when Echo had been ill, they had both shared a knowing look and were internally preparing for the worst. All the while Fives had been screaming inside his head that he wasn’t ready to lose his twin, his last batchmate. And thank the Force that hadn’t happened.

Echo smirked as he shook his head, his black hair all completely grey as he rolled his brown eyes. “I couldn’t leave you alone unsupervised. That would just spell disaster.”

He was about to retort when Annileen came over and put her arms around both of them. “Ba’vodu Fives, you _know_ buir is right that without him around you would be causing chaos left, right and centre,” smirked Annileen.

“See, even An’ika knows,” grinned Echo.

“I don’t know why I put up with either of you,” grumbled Fives, but he was smiling.

“Because you love us, that’s why,” replied Annileen as she leaned up to kiss both of them on the forehead.

Fives and Echo both congratulated Nyra, but then Echo started to look tired so Fives began walking back to their quarters with his twin. Once they were settled side by side on one of their sofas, Fives cast his gaze over the holo pictures lining their walls. One was of the whole of Domino squad when they were on the Rishi Moon, taken mere days before everything changed. Then there were numerous pictures of Annileen as she was growing up, then Echo’s granddaughters. Fives leaned back against the sofa and smiled as he slung an arm over Echo’s shoulders.

“What are you smiling about?” asked Echo.

Fives titled his head to the side so he could grin at his twin. “Just thinking about how good everything is.”

Echo nodded, “we have had more than I ever could have hoped for during the war. And I’m glad you’ve been here beside me every step of the way ori’vod.”

“Same here, vod’ika,” Fives said softly. He and Echo then leaned their heads together and both looked out at the many holo pictures lining the walls, pictures that represented their lives and everything they had lost in the war, but gained afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit 22/02/2021:  
> I still have headcanons about this series rolling about my head, but not enough for new stories. So, I thought I would just add here, that Echo dies first, his body just growing steadily weaker. Fives, sleeps in Echo's bed next to him the night he passes away in his sleep. Fives is obviously really upset, he attends Echo's funeral and two days later passes away in his sleep basically from a broken heart. In the Codywan series, I introduced the Hall of Remembrance where dead Jedi have their lightsabers placed with name plaques to remember them. Echo and Fives's ARC Trooper helmets are placed in the Hall with a name plaque bearing both of their names along with the inscription: 'Echo and Fives Domino. Members of Domino Squad, ARC Troopers of the 50st and twins who always had each other's back.' Armour pieces not put into the Hall are stored away in a special area of the Archives, so no piece of clone armour would ever be thrown away on purpose or by accident. Next to their armour is information about that specific clone and their unit. In this verse the Jedi are determined to have the clone remembered as much as their own fellow Jedi. A custom was started were all the clones who died in the war had their names written in a book (in this verse all clones died with a chosen name, no numbers) with their squads and units listed beside their names. This book is placed in the Hall. Also, once clones like Echo and Fives pass away after the war, a piece of their armour is placed in the Hall with a name plaque that gives their name and the unit they served with in the war with their rank listed.  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Original end note:  
> You can read about Aliyash, Obi-Wan's youngest Padawan, in my Codywan series, Exists. 
> 
> If you have been reading my Exists series you'll know what happens to Fives and Echo after this story as I made a reference to it in the last fic. But if you haven't been reading that series, basically Echo and Fives both pass away in 35 ABY after living a long and happy life.
> 
> I'm not sure if any of you are interested in the extra information, but this is what I used to help me remember everything I came up with:
> 
> Domino family tree:  
> \- Echo Domino – Annileen Domino (married Carrick) – Nyra and Myri Domino (two years apart from each other). 
> 
> Reeft's lineage:  
> \- Binn Ibes (canon character) – Reeft – Rem Birlel – Miv Bendolit.  
> \- Binn Ibes – Reeft – Rem Birlel – Nyra Domino.
> 
> Ori'vod - older brother  
> Vod'ika - little brother  
> Buir - father  
> Ba’vodu - uncle


End file.
